


Hope

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, I'll go now, Kinda, M/M, Thomas/Newt - Freeform, another suicide attempt, depressed!Newt, depressed!thomas, idk how to tag sorry, they save each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas started having a bad life since the start of High School. He has had enough of it. </p><p>Newt is the same. He also had enough of it.<br/>They meet at a bridge and open up to each other</p><p> </p><p>(I seriously don't know how to do summaries I'm sorry but please read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO LOVELIES IM BACK WITH ANOTHER. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Please, leave any comments, good or bad ( hopefully good ;) )

If Thomas had to choose one word to describe his life, it would be hopeless.

He remembered he used to be the happiest child anyone has ever seen. He was always jumping, always smiling the widest of smiles. He had a good childhood, a perfect one in fact. He didn't understand how a good life could crash and burn once he entered high school.

In freshman year, he got a phone call saying that his mother had passed away in a car crash when going to pick him up. His world broke in that moment, his mother was his everything. They would always share smiles and laughs together. Thomas had his best moments with his mother. So that being taken away, it did bad things to Thomas.

He knew his father took the news even worse than him. He would always get drunk when Thomas was asleep, not wanting his son to see what he turned in to. But Thomas knew, he just didn't say anything for the sake of his father. That went on all through freshman year. Thomas stopped talking to everyone. He didn't feel the need to speak to people who will just end up asking about his mother, it always happened like that.

In his Junior year, his father started getting more and more drunk. Instead of drinking at night, he drank in the daytime. That made it worse for Thomas, a lot worse. Since his father was too drunk to realize his actions, not that he would stop them even if he wasn't drunk, he started hitting Thomas. It started off with a couple slaps here and there until it started becoming more and more. It wasn't just punches and kicks, no, it was cutting and whipping. His father got out a knife during a beating and started taunting Thomas. He would never forget that day. So soon enough, Thomas had a chest full of cuts and bruises.

Today seemed like a regular day, just a weird feeling lingering in the air. But he got home, got beat, then went into his room where he stayed until night. Thomas had more bad thoughts than he usually would. No matter how hard he tried to stop, it wouldn't happen. If Thomas had to be honest, he thought about suicide almost everyday. But today, today seemed like a great day. A great day to finally end his misery. To end his suffering, to get a pest away from the world. It would be a great day, Thomas mused, to kill myself.

With that, he got up and got his earbuds, a striped black and gray jacket then left for a familiar bridge. While he was walking, Thomas thought of all the stuff he would be missing out on. He's never been kissed, so he was also a virgin. Thomas only got slightly saddened by that fact but it soon went away when his thoughts drifted to his father. He wouldn't get another beating. His father wouldn't care if he was alive or dead, he only thought of Thomas as a punching bag. Thomas kept thinking until he reached the bridge. The ledge was about 3 feet wide, so Thomas had space to move around. He took his earbuds out and took a deep breath. He sat down on the ledge of the bridge, not knowing there was a person next to him, looking at him with slight confusion.

 

"Hi." The person spoke softly. That made Thomas jump and almost fall off the ledge right then and there. He gathered himself quickly and looked to the left of him, still startled. The person next to him was a blonde pale boy, thin and seemingly tall, and had dark brown eyes. Thomas realized he was stared at the boy and looked away quickly, blushing.

"I suppose you're here to end your life too?" The blonde boy said rather bluntly but had a hint of curiousness in his voice.

"I'm Thomas." He decided to say, instead of answering.

"Newt," The boy said. "What a hell of a way to meet, huh? Both going to end their life on the same bridge, on the same day." Newt continued, apparently not minding the idea.

Thomas looked at Newt and sighed. He was right, of course. What a strange way to meet. Finding each other in their lowest moments.

"Is that really why you're here?" Thomas asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Of course, I can't stand this life anymore. It's horrible. So, why do you hate your life?"

"You ask these questions so bluntly, don't you?"

Newt laughed, "Knowing that one of us, or both, will end up still killing themselves after tonight, I would like to rant with you, if that's okay."

Thomas nodded, knowing that the Brit was right. "In freshman year, my mother died. In Junior year, my dad started beating me. Other than being his personal punching bag, I am forgotten." Thomas started, looking out to the lake that was below. "It wasn't always like this, I had a wonderful childhood. My mom, she was my light. I loved, love, her. I had all of my favorite memories with her. Then she left. She got into a car crash while trying to pick me up. It was hard. I basically broke then and there. I stopped speaking to everyone and soon my life became beatings. It seems like I'm only good for that reason." Thomas finally finished, realizing that a tear went down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and looked at Newt.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this." Newt said sadly looking Thomas right in the eye. Thomas only smiled weakly. He could already tell that they had a connection. Somehow, it felt right.

"Why do you want to end your life?" Thomas decided to ask, concerned and curious.

"Ah, well, let's see.." Newt trailed off, slowly moving more towards Thomas. He moved until their knees were touching. Thomas saw that and blushed, looking down. "In freshman year, I started getting bullied, obviously because I came out as gay. I got called names and sometimes got kicked. I turned towards self harm. It helped only for a second, then it made everything worse, knowing I had t-these cuts reminding me of how bad my life actually is." Newt started shaking and without thinking, Thomas put his arm around his shoulders, bringing Newt into his arms. Newt sniffed slightly and pressed against Thomas.

"I stopped a few weeks ago but the urge to do it got stronger and stronger so I figured, if I didn't want to cut myself, I should just end myself."

Thomas stared sadly at the pretty blonde he was holding. He didn't deserve it, why him? Why him?

"Newt.. Can I see them?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

Newt rolled up his sleeves and pushed his arms towards Thomas. There, Thomas saw the many faded cuts, lapping over each other, some in neat rows, others thrown around. Thomas grabbed Newts left arm and brought it to his mouth, kissing the delicate wrist. Newt looked at him with a look of sadness and shock mixed together.

"You, don't deserve this, either. Y-You're just a cute blonde boy, who just realized himself at the wrong moment." Thomas whispered, looking into Newts dark eyes. Newt blushed at the compliment and they ended up staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. Thomas knew that something about this boy was different. He was already very special to Thomas. Out of nowhere Thomas had a wild thought, but decided to go with it, hoping the blonde would agree.

"Newt, can I kiss you?" Thomas asked, slightly scared for the answer.  
Newt just smiled softly and nodded his head. Thomas shifted himself so he was in front of the blonde, knees touching. Thomas blushed,he didn't know what to do.

"Uhm, the thing is.. Ive never been kissed." Thomas looked away from Newt. "I don't know what to do."

Newt stared at him in disbelief. "No one has ever kissed you? You, the fluffy brown haired puppy? You, one of the most beautiful boys I have ever met? How is that possible.." Newt said, awed at the fact that nobody has ever wanted to pounce on this boy.

Thomas widen his eyes and turned red. How could someone think of me like that, Thomas thought to himself, how?

"I-I don't think I'm qualified to be called beauit-" Thomas got interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Thomas instantly melted into the kiss, feeling nothing but bliss. He kissed back, hoping that he was doing it right. He apparently did, noting the Brit sighing softly. The kiss went on for ages, both not caring to breath. When they really needed air, they both parted. As they gulped down air, they looked into each other's eyes, noting that their pupils were blown. Newt smiled widely and claimed the brunets lips again. Thomas let out a surprised gasp and Newt took advantage of that, his tongue sneaking into Thomas' mouth. Thomas whimpered as his mind went hazy. Newt happily swallowed the sound.

After a couple of minutes of heated kissing, they parted once again, gulping down air. Thomas looked at Newt and smiled. He never felt this way about anybody, even though they just met. He was different, _way_ different. Newt smiled back widely and literally jumped into Thomas' arms. Thomas let out a surprised laugh and wrapped his arms around Newt. He hasn't felt this happy since his mother died. Newt was very special to him. Almost as special as his mother, no, he  _WAS_  as special as his mom. Thomas wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. Newt looked up at him from his spot on Thomas' chest.

"You're still not planning to.. right?" Newt asked not being able to finish the sentence. He couldn't handle the thought of Thomas dying.

Thomas smiled softly, wanting to protect the blonde at all costs.  
"We found each other, yeah? I'm not leaving yet." He whispered softly to Newt, who kissed Thomas' jaw.

Thomas smiled, finally finding happiness he's been craving for so long. "You're not leaving me either." Thomas continued, holding the blonde tightly. Newt looked at Thomas, knowing he was right.

"Okay?" Thomas whispered

"Okay."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.  
"D-Did we really do a Fault In Our Stars scene?" Newt giggles, tears streaming down his cheeks. Newt was apparently easily amused.

Thomas laughed harder and looked at the blonde. After a few more minutes of chuckles here and there, Thomas put his hands on Newts shoulders and pulled him, their lips meeting halfway. Thomas slid his hands up to Newts neck and pulled him even closer. They parted and laughed once again.

They both stood up and moved away from the ledge, both happy that they didn't jump off of it. They found a new reason to be happy. They found each other. They helped each other. They deserve each other.

Looking at Newt, Thomas realized what a huge impact he had on Thomas' life already.

Looking at Thomas, Newt realized that they helped each other, and still need to be helped. Thomas was different. Way different.

If Thomas had to choose one word to describe his life, it would be hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, leave comments! They make my day so much brighter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called
> 
> For giving me inspiration to do this one shot, even if it's bad.


End file.
